This invention relates to electric dry shavers and, more particularly, to improved cutting systems for shavers and automated cleaning systems therefor.
Over the last several years, both men and women have been increasingly drawn to the advantages provided by electric dry shavers. In general, the consuming public has found that the use of razors or other systems is extremely inconvenient for removing or shaving long hair and/or short hair or stubble, as commonly found in men's beards and women's legs. In addition, with the ever increasing time constraints and commitments individuals typically encounter, a fast and effective shaving system is most desirable.
The discomfort as well as the time consumed in using shaving creams, soaps and gels, in order to provide a medium for which a razor can be used, requires more time and inconvenience than most individuals are willing or capable of experiencing. Furthermore, the cost of maintaining a sufficient supply of these products creates an additional burden. Consequently, electric dry shavers have become increasingly popular, as well as battery-operated electric dry shavers which can withstand exposure to moisture, thereby enabling individuals to simultaneously shower, as well as shaving their beard or legs.
As the popularity of using electric dry shavers increased, numerous product designs with alternate constructions proliferated, in an attempt to improve and enhance the comfort and cutting efficiency of such shavers. However, in spite of these products, difficulties have continued to exist in providing optimum results with optimum comfort and convenience.
The two principal shaver constructions that have been found to be extremely efficacious in achieving high-quality shaving results, as well as being extremely comfortable to use, are foil shavers and rotary shavers. These configurations comprise various models of electric dry shavers, with one incorporating a movable cutting blade which cooperates with a thin, flexible mesh screen or apertured foil. The second configuration employs a plurality of circular-shaped cutting blades, typically three, which cooperate with circular-shaped foil members.
In operation, the cutting blades are rapidly and continuously reciprocally or rotationally moved past one side of the mesh screen or apertured foil, causing the cutting blades to repeatedly cross the plurality of apertures and provide a virtually continuous cutting action at each aperture. Then, by slidingly guiding the other side of the mesh screen or apertured foil over the skin surface to be shaved, the individual hair shafts enter the holes formed in the screen or foil and are cut by the movement of the cutting blades.
Although these dry shaving cutting systems have proven to be extremely effective, as compared to other dry shaving products, one important area of difficulty does exist. This area of difficulty is found in the cleaning of the foil and cutting blades on a regular basis to assure optimum performance. In addition, the entire cutting chamber or hair pocket should be cleaned on a regular basis.
Since most individuals have extremely busy schedules, routine cleaning of the cutting blades, the cutting foils, and the cutting chamber or hair pocket are often ignored, resulting in the buildup of a large quantity of debris caused by the cut hair fibers. Eventually, this buildup of debris causes a degradation of the cutting efficacy.
In order to eliminate the need for individuals to manually clean the cutting blades, cutting foils, and hair pocket, prior art systems have been developed which provide an automated cleaning system. Although these prior art systems are generally capable of producing the desired cleaning effect, some prior art systems have been found to be extremely costly, due to the quantity of cleaning fluid required to achieve the desired cleaning result.
Although several prior art systems exist, one prior art cleaning system requires a holding chamber or cradle to be filled with cleaning fluid with the shaver being placed in the holding chamber or cradle in order to enable the cleaning fluid to fill the hair pocket of the shaver, covering the cutting blades and cutting foils. Then, by activating the cutting blades, the desired movement to the cleaning fluid through the hair pocket is achieved, causing a cleaning effect. After an appropriate time has lapsed, the fluid is drained from the chamber/cradle and the entire process repeated, if necessary.
Due to the requirement that a chamber/cradle must be filled with cleaning fluid in order to attain the desired exposure of the cleaning fluid to the cutting chamber, foils, and blades, a substantial quantity of cleaning fluid is required for each cleaning cycle. Furthermore, a separate and independent fluid holding cartridge is employed which also incorporates a filter. After several cleaning cycles, the cartridge must be replaced in its entirety, resulting in added costs to the consumer.
Consequently, it is a principal object to the present invention to provide a shaver construction and cleaning system therefore which completely eliminates the need for filling a chamber with cleaning fluid in order to achieve the desired cleaning result.
Another object of the present intention is to provide a shaver construction and cleaning system therefor having the characteristic features described above which is capable of fast, effective, and efficient cleaning of any desired shaver with a minimum of cost or expense.
Another object of the present intention is to provide a shaver construction and cleaning system therefor having the characteristic features described above wherein the cleaning fluid is delivered directly into the hair pocket or cutting chamber for optimum-performance.
Another object of the present intention is to provide a shaver construction and cleaning system therefor having the characteristic features described above wherein the delivery fluid is transmitted under pressure for enhanced effectiveness.
Other and more specific objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.